


灯下黑

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 爽文，隔壁老绿×人妻小黄





	灯下黑

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文，隔壁老绿×人妻小黄

——————————  
1.  
索隆家隔壁住着一个非常讨人厌的家伙。

成天和四周的家庭主妇谈育儿经，一见到他就非常浮夸的大喊大叫绿藻头，没事就在自家花园里折腾来折腾去令人周末都睡不上一个好觉。

隔壁家的丈夫在的时候，这一切都会稍微收敛一点。是的，住在他家隔壁的是一对同性夫夫，刚搬过来的时候还带着点心上门拜访过。

与他从头到脚不对头的那个男人名叫山治，从他们第一次见面开始就从未好好称呼过对方的名字。山治的丈夫三天两头的不见踪影，听说是因为工作原因经常需要去各地出差，是个温和且寡言的家伙，每当山治隔着院墙和索隆吵起来的时候，他就会把山治拉回屋子里去并对索隆投以一个歉意的微笑。

你不需要对我有任何抱歉，索隆想。

 

2.  
他的丈夫今天要飞去洛杉矶，于是山治早早的起来把两人收拾利索，然后开车把爱人送到机场。

“这次只需要两周我就回来。”男人在山治额头上亲了一下。

“嘿，别动我头发，”山治故意不满的推了推他，然后亲了一下男人的嘴唇，“你应该亲这里。”

男人笑着看着他，亲昵的捏了捏他的腰。

“没事别总和罗罗诺亚吵架，”男人说，“他是个好家伙。”

“你就没别的要对我说的了？”山治挑起眉毛。

似乎总是对爱人无可奈何的样子，男人只好凑到他耳边小声说：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”山治说。

 

 

3.  
腻腻歪歪的机场戏码演了个够，山治心满意足的回家，今天是他的餐厅的休息日，不需要早早的去做准备，所以他绕道去了菜市场只买了为自己家里准备的食材。

手里提着的食材有点多，一只手有点拿不下，开门的时候只能先把一部分放在地上，掏出钥匙打开门之后再把全部的食材都拿进玄关。

关上门的一瞬间客厅里就蹿出来一个人把他按在了门上。

袋子里刚剖过的鱼还时不时跳动一下，他的心脏就像窒息的鱼一样，砰砰、砰砰。

绿色的头发挡住了他眼前的一切——“没事别总和罗罗诺亚吵架，他是个好家伙。”  
——山治伸出舌头和索隆接吻。

 

 

4.  
在山治的强烈要求之下还湿淋淋的袋子终于被勉强同意放去厨房。

这个家里的不速之客简直可以称得上是纠缠不休的挂在山治身上，只是从玄关走到厨房就把他的衬衫扣子解了个干净。

“你他妈的嗑药了？”山治红着脸抱怨。

“嗯，”索隆含着他的肩膀说，“谁让你每天在我面前晃来晃去。”

然后他们又接吻。勃起的阴茎顶在山治的屁股上，他张开嘴让侵犯者为所欲为。

罗罗诺亚.索隆经车熟路的把他带回了他的卧室，今天早上送他丈夫离开的时候有些手忙脚乱，连被子都还没整理。

仅仅两个小时之后他就和其他男人滚在他和他丈夫的床上，罗罗诺亚.索隆穿着他丈夫的拖鞋，睡在他丈夫的位置，还要搞他丈夫的爱人。

“昨晚他上了你几次？”索隆的嘴唇和他的贴在一起，甚至都能感受到男人颤抖的声带。

“操你的，”山治小声骂了他一句，“两次。”

 

 

5.  
润滑剂在左边床头柜下面那个抽屉里，未拆封的套在衣柜左半边中间的长抽屉里。

索隆抓着山治的膝盖，在他腰下塞了一个枕头。

金发男人着实是白的有些过分，常年包裹在高级西装底下的皮肤更是细嫩光滑。

他的左膝盖被索隆抓在手里，整条腿都被按在胸前，粗糙的手指塞进他的屁股里，润滑剂涂的太多了发出滑溜溜的声音，指甲弄的他难受，于是他发出了一点抱怨的声音。

索隆又低头亲他，用力的和他挤在一起，左边小腿几乎被压到他的耳边。

“真软。”索隆低声说。

山治的手握住他的阴茎：“硬的。”

 

 

6.  
他们光溜溜的抱在一起，金发男人哆哆嗦嗦的被他抱在怀里，撒娇似的推他，骂他畜生王八蛋，然后被操的浪叫出声。

索隆亲他身上的每一个吻痕，拧他的乳尖，把阴茎狠狠的操进他的屁股里。

放荡的男人。

山治说他的丈夫是他的初恋，他人生的第一个男人。说这话的时候他正在给索隆口交。

那我呢？索隆摸着他的脑袋问他。

第二个。山治吐出他的阴茎，龟头上亮晶晶的，他的嘴有些泛红，唾液顺着龟头连在他的嘴唇上。

你他妈的是个强奸犯，老子再也不跟你搞了。山治骂他。

索隆又把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。

这句再也不搞了的台词在他们刚搞上的那段时间出镜频率还挺高，后来慢慢的就消失了，山治的丈夫在家里的时候，他们就隔着墙壁吵架，他不在家了，山治就钻进索隆的被子。

讲实话，山治说的话他是信的。

其他男人在山治眼里就像路边无关紧要的电线杆，所有人有目共睹。

他从前并没有背着他的爱人干过这种事， 索隆是他的第一个。

如果在你因为爱情而结婚之后才遇到了第二个人生真爱，那么到底哪个爱情才是真的？这是个哲学问题，索隆的答案倾向于后来者。

 

7.  
他用了很长的时间来观察他隔壁的这对邻居，然后发现这对邻居中的一个也在同样偷偷的 观察他。

在他拖出除草机或者搬出烧烤架的时候，山治的眼睛就会粘在他身上。

这家伙喜欢他的身材。

索隆也并不介意这样的视线，毕竟他也没少盯着西装裤底下的屁股看。

然后他们就搞上了，虽然山治一直执着的把那当成是一场强奸，但他们心里都知道如果山治不愿意，那他可以有一万种办法把索隆踢出家门。

 

 

8.  
“你他妈……啊……没戴套！”场面已经白热化之后山治才想起提出这个问题。

“我也要射里面。”索隆咬着他的耳朵说。

这个也字就很戳人，山治咬着嘴唇别开脸，又骂他王八蛋。

“嗯……我，我腰好酸……”山治不情不愿的推索隆的肩膀，他的左腿被压在耳朵旁边，后腰已经肌肉绷紧了很长一段时间，索隆每动一下都会让他觉得脊柱在造反。

索隆抓住他的手指亲了一下，顺他的意松开了那条腿，把自己从山治身体里抽出来。

润滑剂黏糊糊的在床单上染出一片深色。

“抱着我的脖子。”索隆的手撑在山治的头旁边。

不知道对方打的什么主意，山治乖乖的用两只手抱住他的脖子。

然后一只手抱着他的后背，另一只手拖着他的大腿，索隆直接把他从床上抱了起来。

“做什么呢！”山治惊呼一声。

“抱稳了。”索隆把山治往上颠了颠，让他可以好好的挂在自己身上，两条腿盘着他的腰。

左手托着山治的腿，右手绕到山治背后撸了两把已经快要爆发的阴茎，站立着重新插进山治的屁股里。

山治的手指头深深的抓进他的肩膀，低哑的男声越叫越高，手忙脚乱的趴在他身上，一直到整根东西都被吞进去。

“你他妈……啊……”山治的头发汗湿了贴在后背上，声音颤抖，“太……太深了……难受……”

“明明很喜欢。”索隆在他的脸颊上亲了一下。

整根阴茎被又紧又烫的地方包裹的感觉简直令人理智全无，他的后背稍微后仰，让山治像被串在他的阴茎上一样，又怕掉下去，又操到最里面。

他就着这样连接的姿势抱着山治走到窗户边上，每走一步，山治都要夸张的喘出声。

直到走到窗边山治才想要挣扎。

“别在这……”蓝眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他，“会被看到。”

“让他们看。”索隆顶了顶胯找了个合适的角度，山治虽然高，但精瘦，一双长腿挂在他身上色情无比。

“看你被操。”

“看你偷情，哦，放松一点。”

“看你……要射了？”

山治呜咽着摇头，这个该死的、诱惑了他的男人，说着欺负他的下流话，阴茎在他的屁股里攻城掠池，令他无处可逃。

“我们一起……”索隆咬着他的耳朵说，他的声音听起来有些急切，“一起射，你他妈的背着你男人跟我做爱，还被操射出来，好不好？”

“操……”屁股里的东西塞在最深的地方碾磨，阴茎在索隆的身体上蹭来蹭去，下流话更像直接把他见不得光的一部分拖出来示众，山治颤抖着射了出来。

 

 

9.  
“他还说你是个好人。”山治哑着喉咙趴在床上，大腿和屁股上都是精液。

“我很好啊，”索隆躺在他旁边，手指头抚开山治的头发，“你都被我操射了，不是吗？”

“操，”山治骂了一句，“闭嘴吧你。”

 

 

End


End file.
